Dinner
by qu33nofthecastle
Summary: Since before I could remember, our family had a dinner routine. One night, I had a guest. This time, it was no ordinary guest. It was Scorpius Malfoy. Rose/Scorpius.


_This story is a sequel to 'Running'._

**Dinner**

Since before I could remember, our family had a dinner routine. I would sit on the left of my mother and on the right of my father on our round table. Hugo would sit opposite me with Calypso and Marta on either side of him. Mom would put the mango between dad and I and the apple between Hugo and Marta. She would make sure that the hot plates were away from the twins and so the salad bowl and cucumber usually ended up in front of them. When one of us had a guest, they would sit to our right and if there was more than one guest, we would transfer the dinner to the dining room.

One night, I had a guest. And normally it would be Raleigh or Blair. But this time it was a boy, and my father felt the need to eat in the dining room. It wasn't the first time I'd brought a boy home. Last year, I brought home Callum Thomas and the year before that, I brought home Ralph Krum (dad refused to let him in though I'm not sure why).

No. This time, it was no ordinary boy. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

You see, when I got to school after the train journey, I was ready to go to the great hall and eat some of the infamous Hogwarts food. As I stepped out of the train and onto the platform, I was attacked by an owl. I recognised my mother's owl, Haven. What was worse was that she was carrying a bright red envelope I'd come to know as a howler. Albus, who was behind me, told me to open it as I hadn't done anything wrong. I followed his advice and opened the envelope. I immediately heard the distinct voice of my mother and what sounded like my father sobbing in the background.

'ROSALINE LOVE WEASLEY,' she screamed, 'I _MUST _NEED GLASSES BECAUSE ACCORDING TO MY EYES, I SAW YOU KISSING... (more sobbing) SCORPIUS MAFOY!'

Shit.

So that was how my parents found out that I was dating Scorpius Malfoy. It took them a while to come around to the idea though they did eventually.

That was how I ended up opening the door to my boyfriend on the 29th of December during the winter vacation. It had taken all term to convince my parents that he was not like his father and now, they needed proof so they insisted/forced me to invite him for dinner.

I invited him into the living room and he sat next to me on the couch whilst my mother and father walked in, my mother trying to be polite, my father not even trying to look at the boy. Scorpius stood up and stuck out his hand to shake my parents' hands.

'It's nice to meet you Scorpius.' My mum said politely.

'Likewise,' he replied politely. Now, he extended his hand to my father who pointedly ignored it and grunted in a much undignified manner. My mother shot him a look that could kill and motioned for us to sit down. We did so and the questions started.

'So, before starting Hogwarts, did you go to school?' asked my mother.

'Yes, my mother wanted me to have some knowledge of muggle life before Hogwarts and my father didn't object so I went to Westminster Under School until my first year.' I smiled over at him and shot him a reassuring look. This clearly was what my mother had wanted to hear because she smiled a great smile.

'And what grades did you get in your OWL's?' she asked.

'I got 'Outstanding' in all but Herbology where I got an 'Exceeds Expectations'.' He answered. I looked over at my father and saw what was coming.

'Well, Rosie here got an 'O' in all her subjects.' He said like a child trying to prove a point.

'I know that sir and I am very proud of her.' answered Scorpius as he squeezed my hand. My father was left dumbstruck at this comment and my mother smiled.

'And what do you aspire to be Scorpius?' asked my mother.

'I would love to be an auror.' He answered.

Just then, the alarm went off to tell us that dinner was served. We went into the dining room to have dinner. Hugo, who had been up in his room walked in and sat next to Scorpius, high fiving him on the way, saying: 'Hey, How have the vacations been treating you?'

Dad shot him a look saying 'I thought we were on the same side?' but Hugo didn't see him.

'I'll go and get the girls.' I said motioning to the two empty seats at the table.

Dinner proceeded nicely without any major outbursts of hate on my father's part. Scorpius stayed till around ten and then was escorted home by my father and me during a rather unpleasant car ride. As I hugged him goodbye, I whispered 'I love you' in his ear without my father noticing.

Soon, I was back on the train to Hogwarts with Scorpius. The next two weeks were spent fussing over the Ravenclaw-Slytherin game coming up. I had informed my mother of this and she had told me not to worry for I was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen since Uncle Harry. I knew that this was true because Scorpius was the seeker for the Slytherins and he was just as good as I was.

When the day came, I put on my engagement ring which had become a sort of good luck charm for me since Scorpius had given it to me. I never wore it at any other time than when I need good luck for fear of one of my relatives seeing it.

I got into the stadium and mounted my broom and soon, all my fears went away. I felt at home. I looked around the crowd and immediately saw a big sea of red in the Ravenclaw seats. It seemed that my entire family had decided to come and support me. There was mom and dad, Ginny and Harry, and all the cousins who attended Hogwarts. I waved over at them before getting in my position. The game started and I immediately started circling the stadium in search of the snitch. About twenty minutes into the game, the scores were tied and I suddenly saw a little gold thing flitting around one of the Slytherin's keeper's broom's tail and I dashed not too obviously towards it. Score saw it and went towards it too. We followed the snitch around side by side. After a while, I caught the ball with my left hand and held it up in the air, proud of myself.

Score playfully pushed me and I swayed on my broom smiling at him.

Suddenly, I heard a loud gasp coming from my family's vicinity and I looked over. My mother and father were storming down towards the pitch. I landed as they came towards me. Mom grabbed my left hand and I was under the impression that she wanted to see the was I wrong. My ring had caught the sunlight.


End file.
